


You're the Spider? (Imagine)

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Reader Gender Unspecified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: Imagine finding out your little brother, Peter, is Spiderman during the Civil War.





	You're the Spider? (Imagine)

Your heart dropped at hearing a familiar voice come from the newest member to the Iron Man’s team. “Peter? You’re the Spider?!” 

“Y/N??” Peter sounded just as surprised. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” you demanded, removing your mask. 

“I uh, I-” he stammered. 

“Does Aunt May know?” 

“No!” he panicked. “And you can’t tell her! It’ll put her in danger.” 

“What??” you shot a death glare at Tony. “Stark didn’t tell you?” 

Peter and the others looked back and forth between you. “Tell me what?” 

Tony shrugged, “That’s not really import-” 

“Shut your mouth right now,” you growled. “Stark’s fighting to out every vigilante. Everyone that will want to hurt you, will know exactly who to target to do that. He’s fighting to let the government tell you who you can and can’t save.” 

“Wait, you mean, someone can threaten Aunt May-” 

“And they could keep you from doing anything about it.” You advanced on Tony, standing face to face. “I swear, if anything happens to him, I’ll have your head.” 

“Isn’t that threat better aimed at _your_ team?” he nodded to the people behind you. 

“ _You_ brought him into this uninformed. Any harm that comes to him is on _your_ hands.” 

You felt a hand take hold of your arm and pull you back. “We’ll try not to hurt him,” Steve whispered in your ear. 

“Mr. Stark, is what Y/N says true?” 

“… Um…”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly, the way he involved Peter without telling him what it was all about didn’t sit well with me.


End file.
